


May I serve you, Sir?

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Humanformers, Humor??, M/M, a bit of Heatwave/Blades, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Maid outfits and fluff!-Chapter 1 odds-This is a not so direct continuation of my fanfic "Some Accident"
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	May I serve you, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as a gift for my dear Friend Knnwa!

It began as a joke from Dani after watching a documentary about Japan and it's pop culture with Blades. It was something he wanted to try, now they had those bodies and there was no sign of coming back to their original frames soon.

A few online purchases later, in the kitchen were Blades and Chase dressed as Japanese maids, cleaning and tiding around, Dani laughing on the sofa as she took pictures with her phone. As the EMT washed the dishes and hummed happily, the Police officer cleaned the table like nothing was odd. It was pretty obvious that Blades was enjoying the whole situation, the fact of looking pretty and wandering around the house wearing a dress was something he couldn't miss, he swung his hips, making the black skirt dance around his legs. Chase, from his side he felt like a professional cleaner and hummed for himself. He didn't need much convincing in order to wear that costume, a few words from Blades and vague explanations got him in pretty quickly, not even minding wearing thighs and low heels. 

Later, Graham and Boulder walked by as they discussed something, starting at the ridiculous scene in front of them, the young engineer quickly going to question his sister who wasn't really paying attention. 

"What is happening Dani? Why are they wearing that?" He seemed nervous, a bit embarrassed even. 

The girl shrugged.

"Why is Chase involved in this too?" Snickered the bearded man next to his partner, trying to not laugh too hard. 

Blades turned around, waving at his teammate, smiling like he always did "Hey Boulder! I'll be baking some cookies, do you want some?" 

"Of course, Blades. Just make sure Chase doesn't touch them!" He laughed.

Dani smiled back when the two engineers looked at her again. "Just enjoy the moment, guys! They're doing chores without complaining" so they sat at each side of her, allowing themselves to relax and enjoy the odds. 

* * *

The kitchen was squeaky clean at the same time the cookies were ready, Chase and Blades finished drying the dishes and chatted quietly. The EMT snickering and lightly teasing his best friend as the other blushed deeply, finally getting the details of that dress and what kind of view it had from the outside. 

"Why don't you go and clean Chief's room?" Blades smiled and swung his hips a little, bumping Chase's. 

"Why?" The Police officer tilted his head a little in confusion, lowering a plate as his friend got closer to whisper at his ear. 

"Y'know, tidings it as a good act of you, he could Really appreciate it~" 

"You mean-?" 

"Maybe, that would depend on you." The ginger winked, making the ridiculous big bow on his lower back bounce. 

As his Amica spun around on his heels to face the sweaty buffed men entering the room, Chase thought for a while about the possibilities, of course, it would be much appreciated by his Chief to tidy up the room, not like he always did it every morning after waking up next to the man. An emergency interrupted them that morning, then he was caught by Blades to wear the dress and distracted by the chores, so he had no time to take care of Chief's room. The father of the Burns was out of the Firehouse in that moment, so he had the opportunity to surprise him. 

The near conversation took him out of his thoughts.

"What are you wearing now, Blades?" Chase heard Heatwave ask to his mate a bit tiredly, picking up a cookie from the plate offered to him. 

"Just a little something what I saw on Internet, do you like it?" Blades hugged the taller man after Kade took the plate out of his hands, devouring the cookies like a starved man.

"I don't care what you're wearing, Blades, you have really improved on your baking!!" Exclaimed the eldest of the Burns siblings, mouth full and crumbs all over it. 

Dani giggled and took a photo of her partner and his boyfriend hugging, Graham and Boulder were already analyzing data and information about their still going research. So Chase took that as a sign to leave. 

Walking confidently to Chief's room, his heart racing a but fast and cheeks getting hot, a sensation that he was still getting used to it. The strange feeling on his stomach was gone after the first time they kissed, that a week ago, but he still felt the heat on his face when they were just close, a thing what still felt right.

Once In the room, Chase took a moment to analyze the mess in there. The covers and one pillow on the floor, Chief's pajamas just thrown over the mattress, only the T-Shirt what Chase used for sleeping was neatly folded but still left for the hurry of that morning's emergency. 

The former Policebot sighed before smiling, moving from the door where he was standing to take all dirty clothes. 

* * *

Chief arrived home without inconvenience, parking his old car on Chase's usual spot, not like he would mind in that moment now that he had no wheels. He had gotten used to the absence of shouting and shenanigans coming from the Bunker, now to everything come from upstairs, where all of his family spent most of their time since the bots were transformed into humans by a still unknown reason. 

Closing the garage doors, Charlie made his way to the elevator, stretching his back and chuckling at the gentle pops that it made. The Doors opened to reveal part of his family hanging out in the living room, Dani checking her phone as Kade ate even the crumbs of an empty plate, while Boulder and Graham murmured on their own language on the table, over notes and tablets. 

He went directly to his room after greeting them all, a hand already unbuttoning his shirt but coming to a sudden stop when he saw a butt half covered by a black skirt of someone bent over his bed, straightening the blankets. 

"C-Chase?" He asked, confused.

The ex-bot looked at him over his shoulder, still on his odd position and smiled widely. "Ah! Sir, you're back!" Finally standing straight, he went to hug the Chief, who still stood confused on the doorway. 

"W-What are you wearing, Chase?" His hands went instinctively to his partner's waist.

"Blades told me that Maids, as they are called, tend to dress up like this to perform their job, such as house cleaning and cooking" the face what Chief had the moment he said the last made him add something quickly "I-I wasn't the one cooking, if that's what you're afraid of- I just cleaned and tidied around, now I was working on here" 

The man sighed, stepping forward into his own room, the bed almost done but the rest pristine clean. He began to unbutton his shirt again.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing his temple.

"I wanted to, this morning I didn't have the time to do so due to the emergency." He police officer with the dress moved to help his partner with the shirt "let me take care of this" taking it and leaving it on the laundry basket. 

"It's so nice of you Chase, but I'm still a bit confused why are you wearing that dress..." Charlie sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes. 

"You don't like it?" A bit of sadness tinted Chase's monotone tone. As he passed Chief his slippers.

"That's not what I meant, partner, why to wear that to clean around when you could dress way more comfortably" 

"I-... I thought you would like it..." he murmured, most for himself, looking away a bit embarrassed. "... I'll go to prepare you some coffee-" 

"No-!" Charlie Burns said quickly, then coughing to correct himself "I mean- it's not necessary. I feel like I could take a nap, mind joining me?" He patted the spot on the bed next to him. He could love Chase pretty much but he had the same skills on the kitchen as Dani, even for instant coffee. 

Chase smiled and went to sit next to his Chief, quickly snuggling into the man's side.

"It's a pretty dress, looks really nice on you." Said the older man finally "but you don't have to wear that to impress me, you're awesome just like that" chuckling a bit nervously, Chief kissed the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this being crack and funny but I did fluff-
> 
> I'm not complaining.


End file.
